


Sex Driven Basketball Idiot or Countdown to Aomine's Birthday.

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aomine Daiki Birthday fanfic, Aomine Special Fanfic, Aomine is a lucky bastard, Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Bottom Midorima Shintarou, Countdown to Aomine Birthday, Evil! Akashi Seijuurou, Good! Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Top Aomine Daiki, Top Murasakibara Atsushi, age-up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Aomine birthday is coming and is former teammate and rival make sure the get the best week of his life.





	1. Two in One

Sunday, 25th of August.

He seriously didn't know what he was doing there, standing in front of this gigantic mansion; in almost eight years, it was the first time Aomine Daiki was visiting his former teammate and captain, Akashi Seijuro, home The latter called him the day before inviting him to his mansion to spend the day with him. He said he was for his upcoming birthday since he wasn't sure if he would be around. Akashi told him they would certainly play basketball on his personal court and Aomine could certainly not refuse playing against him. They rarely got the chance to play only against each other in the past; they were normally surrounded by their teammates.

The tall tanned young man got to the front gate and pressed on the intercom button to announce that he was there. The gate slowly opens, without a noise, to let him go inside.

Before he gets to the front door, the wooden solid door open and he is greeted by an old man; without a smile but a deep bow, the Akashi's household butler, lead Aomine's to Akashi's wings where the red haired was waiting for him. The old man knocked on a double door to announce himself before opening it, Akashi was sitting in an armchair reading a book. When he saw his friend getting in a room, he got up his seat and walked toward him greeting him with a warm smile.

"Aomine-kun, happy to see you," he said, putting his hand on his arms.

"Glad to see you too Akashi, nice house you got there."

"Thanks, my father made some renovations to let me have my own area for when I’m staying here during the vacation."

Akashi looks at his butler and signaled him that he could leave them alone, he would call him if he needed anything. With a deep bow, the old man left the room, leaving the two friends alone.

"Your father is around?" asked Aomine.

"No he is gone for a business trip, I don't know when he would be back, he past less and less time at home, I feel like his is preparing my take over on the company."

"Didn't you want to become a professional shogi player?"

A shadow passed on Akashi's face,

"Yeah, but you know, I'm his only heir …"

"That sucks not being able to do what you like."

Akashi gave is friend a weak smile,

"Yeah … but let's not talk about that, let's change and play those match."

Aomine grinned "Ready to lose?" he asked to his small friend.

"Since when I lose against you?"

"Today's gonna be the day, need a first for everything"

The pair changed clothes and headed for the basketball court in Akashi's backyard.

Aomine really had a great time playing against Akashi, he didn't really have the occasion to play one on one in the past, now they where in uni, they have even less time to see each other. While they were both in Tokyo, they were attending different universities. The tall man knew his friend was at the family house because of the basketball court, as he grew up, his small friend was spending less and less time around is strict father.

They played until lunch time, they leave the court to eat a light lunch, before going to relax by Akashi private indoor pool. The two young men talked about their daily life and what they did so far during their summer break. They swam a lot, the water was just perfect and no one was their to disturb them.

Which was convenient at least for Akashi, it wouldn't have been surprising if he had planned everything.

They duo was in a water swimming around when Akashi disappeared under the surface out of Aomine's sight. Despite how clear the water was, the couldn't quite see where is smaller friend was until he felt the water moving around him and arms wrapping around his waist.

Aomine felt his friend breathing into his ear which sent a shiver down his spine, he wasn't sure which of the two Akashi he had to deal with now. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his eyes met we a pair of maroon eyes. Aomine was relieved, it was still the Good Akashi, however he couldn't quite grasp what his friend had in mind.

"Akashi …?" asked Aomine, unsure about that his friend was planning.

"Shhh It's gonna be alright Aomine-kun you gonna have the choice of the position." whispered Akshi nibbling his friend ears.

Aomine slowly turned around to face his friend and pass his around his waist while his small friend was moving his around his neck. The tanned young man didn't ask questions and go with the flow, letting his friend closing the gap between their lips.

Akashi's lips where soft, his breath was warm; Aomine felt his tongue licking his lips, trying to invade his mouth. He opened his lips a little letting Akashi tongue get inside his mouth, his small friend let out a moan and whisper his name against his lips. They broke the kiss in need of air, Akashi looked at him with a satisfied smile before starting to grind against his firm tight.

"Hold on Akashi …"

"Don't want to?" asked Akashi.

"It's not that I don't want, it more the place we are, not sure the pool is the best -"

Aomine was cut off my a kiss, more passionate his time. When Akashi broke off the kiss the young man noticed his eyes, the right one was now orange.

"Daiki, we can have each other anywhere in this part of the house, no one will go to disturb us."

Aomine's sigh he never knew how to deal with the Evil Akashi.

"And I can really choose the position I want?" asked Aomine wondering if Evil Akashi was thinking the same as the Good Akashi.

"Like my other self said, you can choose to be the one who fuck ot the one who get fuck, but know that when we will switch, the position will switch too." replied Akashi.

"Do I get to choose you go first between the two of you?" careful asked the taller man.

Akashi seemed to thinking, like if he was having a discussion with himself.

"Let to do that" said Evil Akashi "You get to fuck my sweet other self and after I will be the one who will pound in you."

Aomine knew no matter what he was doing he will have to go with this plan, even if he wasn't thrilled by the fact of getting fuck by the evil side of his former captain.

“Okay ...let’s do that” replied Aomine kissing Akashi “But let’s move to your room before.”

Akashi smile and nodded, it was the Good Akashi, the tall young man had in front of him now.

The duo headed to Akashi room and soon as the door was closed behind, Akashi lead Aomine to his bed and pushed him on the mattress before getting on top of him straddling over his lap, grinding.

“Akashi~~” moans Aomine

Akashi lustly smiled at him, pushing his friend swimming trunk down to have access to the hard cock under him.

The red-haired delicately took the shaft and slowly began to stroke it, putting just the right amount of pressure to make Aomine ask for more.

“That’s so good Akashi” he moans bringing his head close to his to kiss him.

Akashi smiled again and pull his own swimming trunk down to stroke them both at the same times. Aomine was watching his friend moving over his, rolling his hips, he sat on the mattress and directed his hand toward Akashi ass after licking his fingers. He began to play with the entrance, pushing on his without inserting his fingers, teasing Akashi’s hole.

“Aomine-kun~~ please put it inside” murmured the smaller man against his lisp between two kisses.

The taller man did as he was told and slowly pushed his finger inside.

“Hummmahhhh Aomine-kuuun ~~ “ moans Akashi arching his back.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, keep moving your fingers.”

“As you wish ...”

Aomine added a second fingers, making sure to stretch Akashi hole enough to get in him without hurting him too much.

“That feels so good Aomine-kun ~ kiss me.”

“Yeah~”

Their lips got closer and they kiss again moving their hips together, thrusting in Akashi’s hand.

After a moment, Akashi told Aomine that he felt ready now that he had three of his friend fingers stretching him. Aomine took out his fingers and laid this small friend on the mattress positioning himself between his knees and look around to see if there was something that could be used as a lubricant and since they didn’t have condom Aomine tried to keep in mind to not come inside his friend when the time will come. Akashi knew what his tall friend was thinking about and told him that he would find what he is looking for in the second drawer dresser behind him. Aomine smiled, got off the bed and opened the drawer to find a tube of lube and boxes of condoms, all different sizes.

“Not sure which is sure size” explained Akashi.

Aomine smiled, took the large and the standard size thinking Akashi will need it later and brought it back to the bed with the tube of lube.

The tall young man opened the box of large and took one of the foil packets out and opened it. He slowly unrolled it on his shaft before coating it with lube.

Now that he felt ready, the dark-blue haired raised his friend hips and align his length coated with lube with the pink entrance before slowly pushing in. Once the head had pass, Aomine stopped and asked Akashi if he was okay, the latter nodded, his cheek was now as read as his hair and Aomine thought his friend was so beautiful and sexy. He continued pushing all the way in, getting deeper and deeper. Once he was all sank in, he waited, letting Akashi getting comfortable before starting to move. After a moment, Akashi gave him a look, telling him that he was ready, Aomine smiled bend over and kiss his friend’s forehead.

Aomine started slowly and gradually accelerate his pace until the only sound that could be heard in the room as the sound of their pelvis slamming together and the moans.

“You feel so damn fucking good Akashi” moans Aomine.

Akashi clench his hole around his friend dick, making sure he feel even better.

“If you keep clamping on me like that, I will come soon~”

The red-haired under him smiled “That’s the whole point Aomine-kun.”

“Damn you are sexy, looking like a mess like that”

Aomine pass his arms under Akashi making his sitting on his lap, getting deeper into him.

“Aomin~AAAAAH HUMMMM”

This time Akashi wasn’t simply moaning anymore, he was screaming, screaming how he wanted more of this.

They kissed, their kisses were sloppy, their minds were slowly getting blank, the only thing they had in mind was getting the other comes soon.

Akashi start to tremble on top of him, rocking his hips with a bigger movement, Aomine knew his friend was close to come, he laid him back on the mattress, getting faster and deeper into him. As Aomine was doing him harder, the red-haired clamped harder around his dick.

“Akashi~~ so close.”

“I am too Aomine-kun~~hmmm so so close, keep going.”

Akashi felt Aomine getting bigger inside him, so big he thought the condom would break in him and then a long moans came as the tanned man was filled the condom. Soon after Akashi came, letting his semen flow on their stomach.

The taller man carefully slipped out and drop on the mattress beside Akashi and tried to catch his breath and close his eyes.

“Now that you had fun together, it’s my time to have fun with you.”

Aomine turned his head over, opened his eyes and see the Evil Akashi looking at him with very hungry eyes.

The tanned man kind of wanted to take a shower before, but he knew it was futile to try to convince Evil Akashi to let him.

“At least, let me remove the condom before.”

Evil Akashi didn’t seem to want to let him but finally said okay. He watched Aomine walked to the bathroom. There the young man removed the condom, made a knot and threw it in the wastebasket before cleaning himself a little.

He came back in the room, Akashi was still lying on the bed waiting for him. When he saw his friend coming back, the red-haired patted the mattress. Aomine walked over the bed unsure of what he should expect. He climbed onto the bed and gave a side look to his friend, perfectly knowing the latter always like to be in total control.

“Get on your four” ordered Evil Akashi.

Aomine did as Akashi said and got on his knees and hand waiting for Akashi next order. The smaller man slowly move behind him and stroke the still hard cock, he played with his balls while sucking on Aomine’s entrance.

“Akashi hmmm ~” moans Aomine when he felt his evil friend tongue inside him.

The red-haired pull out his tongue and inserted two of his fingers, preparing Aomine’s hole to receive him. With scissors motion, Akashi stretched him a little before getting a third one inside.

After a moment, Akashi pull out his finger and move to grab the box of condoms and the tube of lube. Putting the rubber on and coating his dick, Akashi align his shaft with Aomine’s entrance, poked it with the head, press a little and then in one movement completely pushed it inside.

“Ahhrghhhh bastard!” cussed Aomine

Akashi smile and didn’t seemed sorry at all, he hadn't waited either for his friend to get comfortable before started to thrust in him.

“Hmmm you feel really good Daiki , so warm~”

  
Aomine got on his elbow, clench his teeth praying the painful sensation get away; it’s only once he was use to feel Akashi getting in and out, the tanned young man began to feel some pleasure, pleasure that grew as Akashi was fucking him faster and deeper.

“Akashi~~~”

“Oh finally feeling it, good?”

The smaller than start to slam into his friend, once again the room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting and their moans, now Aomine was feeling really good, so good he start to shiver, he was close to come. Akashi took his cock and start to pump it, up and down motion going at the same pace he was thrusting in his friend.

The red-haired felt his friend tremble under him and clench hard around his cock and with a rale Aomine came for a second time, followed by Akashi; the taller man collapsed on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath.

Akashi pull out from Aomine and lay beside him, watched him slowly falling asleep.

Aomine woke-up several hours later, his lower back was aching and he felt really sticky. He looked around him, Akashi was sleeping beside him; he remembered where he was and what he did. He remembers he had sex with Akashi, both Akashi. He sighed, painfully getting off the bed to walk to the bathroom.

After cleaning up himself inside out, the tall tanned young man walked back to the bed where he sat and waited for his friend to wake up.

Akashi woke-up about an hour later, Aomine was still in the bed beside him.

"Hey …" said the red-haired

"How do you feel?"

"Good ...you?"

Aomine cracked a smile.

"Good."

"I'm glad" said Akashi getting closer and brushed Aomine lips with a kiss.

"I guess this is my birthday gift?" asked Aomine.

Akashi smile "A part of it, the other part you will have it Saturday at my mansion."

"Oh ...can't wait" Aomine smile and kissed Akashi's deeper than the previous kiss.

The pair got off the bed a few hours later and ate dinner then Aomine returned to his apartment.

On his way home, the young man looked at his phone and realized he had missed calls from Murasakibara. He listens to the message. The tall purple headed asked him to meet him at their usual basketball court for a few games and then he would bake him a cake for his birthday.

Aomine smile at the attention of his giant friend; unlocking his apartment door, he texted his friend that he couldn't wait to see him tomorrow and taste his cake.

The young man thought is was probably his lucky week. First Akashi was inviting him to his mansion and now Murasakibara was inviting him to play basketball. He wondered if they would be alone. He didn't really care as long as he had the biggest slice of the cake.

That night, Aomine dreamt of basketball and cake.


	2. Dessert Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara decided to make a cake for Aomine as dessert and Aomine is Murasakibara dessert.

Monday August 26th,

Left his apartment around 10am to meet with his former teammate from middle-school, Murasakibara Atsushi. The giant purple head left him a message the day before telling him that he wanted to play basketball with him; after he would bake him his favorite cake for his upcoming birthday.

He probably knew Aomine was easy to convince with basketball and food.

The tall tanned young man arrived at the meeting point a bit in advance. He thought he could warm up a little while waiting for his friend. He took the orange ball out of his bag and walked to the basket to make some shoot. 

He was preparing himself to shoot when he hears someone's calling him,

"Mine-chin!"

"Oi! Murasakibara!"

The gentle giant walked towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Can't breathe …" managed to say Aomine tapping on his friend back.

"Sorry ...happy to see you." 

"Happy to see you too dude, want to warm up a little?" 

Murasakibara nodded and the duo did some shoot before starting a match. 

If normally Aomine would have won the games without much difficulty, this time it was different, his body wasn't still fully rested from the day before. While he did fuck a lot before, it was the first time he was on the other side. He was able to walk, run and all but it was still a little bit of a pain remaining. 

"Mine-chin seemed tired," said Murasakibara concerned by Aomine lack of power. 

"A little bit, playing against Akashi is always tiring" replied the tall tanned who rather but the blame on the basketball instead of telling the gentle giant what happened the day before. 

Murasakibara seemed to think,

"Okay, let's go to my apartment now then, gonna eat on the way and after I will bake you your birthday cake." 

While Aomine didn't want to admit he needed rest, he welcomed his friend idea, happy to be able to sit. 

Picking up their things, the pair headed to the closest Majin Burger to eat lunch and then took the direction of Murasakibara apartment. On their way, the gentle giant show to his friend the bakery where he was working. 

Arriving at the Murasakibara place, the taller man told his friend to take a seat in the living room room while he was preparing the cake, Aomine told him that he would rather sit at the dinner table from there he could watch him bake. 

"Watching me baking is not fun Mine-chin" said Murasakibara. 

"And it not fun to sit alone in the living room" point out Aomine "I here to spend time with you after all" he added. 

"Okay ...Mine-chin can sit here and talk to me while I'm doing his cake." 

Aomine smile and sat at the dining table while watching his friend mixing the ingredients for the cake. 

His giant friend was maybe a little bit childish, but he was always serious when he was baking his sweet; meticulously measuring everything and making sure his work place was always clean. Murasakibara was maybe a messy eater, but he hated to see his kitchen dirty. 

While Murasakibara was baking, Aomine and him were talking about life and how things were going for both; the gentle giant question his friend about university and Aomine asked him how work was going and if he was treated well.

"Everyone is so nice at C. Bakery" he answered with a smile. "When they are doing something new I'm always the first to taste." he said with a smile. 

"It's a good thing you continue playing basketball, if not you would not be able to pass through the door" teased Aomine.

“Mine-chin is a meanie” sulked Murasakibara. 

“You know I’m joking” quickly said Aomine putting his hand in front of him. 

Murasakibara gave him a smile and return to the frosting, when it was done, he asked to Aomine if he wanted to taste it. 

“Sure!” replied Aomine getting closer. 

Murasakibara took a spoon out and gave it to Aomine, the tanned young man took some of the frosting to taste it. 

Aomine was licking the spoon, when his friend grabbed his wrist.

“What’s wrong?” asked Aomine wondering what his friend was doing.

“Mine-chin have frosting on his hand” replied Murasakibara. 

“Oh, let me clean it.” 

But the gentle giant didn’t let his wrist go, instead he left it and lick it.

“The frosting tastes good on Mine-chin, wonder if it tastes better in Mine-chin’s mouth.”

Murasakibara close the gap between their mouth and pressed his lips against his friend lips until the latter tap on his back to get some air. 

“Mine-chin taste really nice” said Murasakibara licking his lips ”want to taste more of it”, the purple-haired kissed his friend again, until he heard the oven timer, the cake was ready. The gentle giant sighed and let Aomine’s mouth go; he took the cake out and put it on the top of the counter. “It need to cool down before I spread frosting on, while waiting, I can continue to taste Mine-chin.” 

Murasakibara walked back to Aomine and wrapped is long arm around his friend waist before kissing him again. This time he decided to go deeper and try to open his mouth to pass his tongue. He pushed his friend to the table while kissing him, hitting it, Murasakibara grabbed Aomine under his tight to sit him on the table, pushing more and more Aomine was now lying on the table with Murasakibara kissing him; he moans his friend’s name, he needed to breath. 

Panting, the tanned young man was catching his breath while Murasakibara was roaming his hand under his shirt, Aomine knew what this would lead him; a part of him wanted to stop him, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea after the day before, but another part wanted to have fun and his part was making him feel his boxer tigh. 

“You are sure you want to do that on you dinner table?” asked Aomine to his friend while the latter was kissing his jawline and nibbling his ears. 

“Yeah, Mine-chin is my dessert and we eat dessert on the table,” replied Murasakibara.

“Okay ...then get undress.”

The gentle giant did as asked and remove his clothes while his friend was doing the same, Aomine was now sitting naked on his table, waiting for Murasakibabra next move. 

The tall purple-haired grabbed him by the ass and yanked him closer, rubbing his hard dick against his. 

“Mine-chin, can I feel how tight your ass his?” 

Seeing how big this friend was, the tanned young man nodded.

“Yeah but you will have to stretch me before you get that huge thing inside me,” replied Aomine wrapping his hands around his friend cock and stroke it.

“Okay Mine-chin.”

Murasakibara licked his finger and reached for Aomine entrance; he gently pressed on it before inserting one finger inside his friend. 

A shiver went through Aomine’s body, he tightened his grip a bit around his friend cock which made him moans. 

“Mine-chin~~~” 

“Atsushi, your finger feel really good inside me” murmured “maybe you could put another one?”

Murasakibara did what Aomine asked him and push another finger inside him. 

Soon the young man had three fingers going in and out and he really try to not moans too loud. 

“Atsushi ...I think I’m ready to receive you” said Aomine after a moment. 

“Okay, wait here while I got grab some stuff in my room”

“Don’t take too long, I really want to feel your huge dick inside me.”

Murasakibara walked to his room and came back with a bottle of lube and condom. 

“It should be easier with that” said the tall purple-haired.

“Yeah, want me to put in on you?”

Murasakibara smile , walked to Aomine and gave him a condom; the tanned man opened the packet and unrolled the rubber on his friend huge shaft, making sure to give it a few pumps. Then Aomine got down the table and turned around to present his ass while Murasakibara was coating his length with lube. He then grabbed him by the hips, spread his ass cheek with a hand and align his dick with Aomine entrance with the other. The tall purple-haired pressed on the entrance and slowly pushed inside. 

Feeling the huge dick on his friend getting in him, Aomine clenched his teeth, he knew it would be painful at first, he just had to get use to it for a while. The sensation of the big shaft rubbing his wall made him let out a moan,

“God Atsushi, you are so huge ...you feel so god~~ filling me up~~”

“Mine-chin like that?”

“Yeah, really like that” replied Aomine looking over his shoulder “Kiss me, Atsushi.”

“Okay Mine-chin.”

Murasakibara leaned down while continuing pushing his cock inside and kiss Aomine, sloppy kiss, deep kiss, Aomine sense would soon be all over the place. 

Reaching the deepest point inside Aomine, the tall purple-haired slowly began to thrust, hitting the prostate each time. 

“You are so tight Mine-chin, you feel so good, I think I will explode” moaned Murasakibara. 

“Already?” teased Aomine “I thought you would last longer.” 

Murasakibara grunted and grabbed the closest chair to sit on it with Aomine, doing so he go even deeper, 

“AHHHH ~ Atsushiiiii~ you are so deep!!!”

Murasakibara smile, he was happy to be able to make his friend feel so good. 

Aomine was bouncing over Murasakibara over and over, his tall friend was holding him hard by the hips, the tanned young man feel like he would have bruised after. 

“Keep moving Mine-chin” whispered Murasakibara licking his friend ears. 

The tanned young man keep bouncing, rocking his hips, soon he just couldn’t do it anymore, his legs began to shake, he was close to come; his friend took his neglected dick and started to stroke it.

“Atsushiiii I can’t anymore, I’m so close”

“I’m close to Mine-chin, I’m close too, you feel it growing inside you? You are even tighter than before.”

“Atsushi~~Atsushi~~ AtsuAHHHHHHHMMM!!”

Aomine reach the climax and let out his semen, not long after Murasakibara came inside him, filling the condom with his come. 

If the tall purple-haired wasn’t holding his friend, the latter would have collapsed on the floor. He was exhausted and need to sleep. Murasakibara help him get up and carried him to the bathroom where he got in the bathtub; his friend turn the tap on and let warm water filled the bath. While Aomine was relaxing alone in the water, Murasakibara removed the condom and threw it in the wastebasket, before joining his friend. 

The gentle giant moved his friend a little bit and sat behind him, Aomine rested his head on Murasakibara chest, just under his chin. 

“How Mine-chin feel?” asked the tall purple haired, concern.

“Better, it was really good Murasakibara.”

His friend smiled, happy to have been able to make his friend feel good. 

They remained in the water until he starts to get cold, the pair they got out, Murasakibara helping Aomine and headed to the kitchen where the cake was waiting to get frosted. 

“The cake is as good as your sex” said Aomine eating his slice. 

Murasakibara blushed, mumbled a thank you before putting what was left of the cake in a box for Aomine to bring back with him. 

The time to leave arrive and Aomine managed to convince his friend that he was good to walk home by himself. 

On his way home, the tanned man received a text from another of his friend

Midorima: _“Tomorrow, same court can come?_”

Aomine smile

Aomine: _“Yeah sure”_

He knew it was stupid to accept Midorima invitation with the way he ride Murasakibara, but it wouldn’t be him if he said know to a basketball game, plus it was the one guy he was seeing the less. 

Aomine couldn’t wait to play again Midorima and his long shot. 

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara is a fun character to write, he doesn't think about complicated thing, everything is simple with him, when he want or think about something he just ask for it. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


	3. Let Me Be Your Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima studying to be a doctor, he must know how to make Aomine feel good right?

Tuesday, August 27th

Aomine woke up with difficulties, a lot of difficulties; his body was aching and he hit the snooze button at least twice before dragging himself to the bathroom. Since he assured Midorima that he would be there on the court, he couldn't back up now. What his friend would think? It's not like he could tell him he was fucked by one of their friends.

Too's former ace, slowly got ready, ate a light breakfast, took some painkillers and headed to the basketball court meeting with Midorima. When he arrived at the court, the tall green-haired was already there practicing his shoot from the outside of the court; Aomine noticed his friend didn't lose of his graceful form despite the fact he wasn't playing as often, Midorima was spending more time the nose in the medicine textbooks than on the court.

"Oi! Midorima!"

The tall green-haired stop in the middle a his jump and looked towards his friend,

"Aomine ...good to see you" said Midorima walking towards his friend.

"Good to see you too dude."

"Ready to play?" asked Midorima adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Always, you? Ready to lose?" replied Aomine with a smirk.

“My shoots never miss.”

“And I never miss my dunk”

Midorima sighed and smiled, he knew he couldn’t win, Aomine would always come back with something to reply even if they didn’t made any sense.

“Still taping your fingers?” asked Aomine noticing the tap on his friend’s fingers.

“Yeah, I feel like I’m missing sometimes when I don’t have them.” replied Midorima removing the tape to actually get ready.

Aomine was happy to see his friend didn’t change after all those years.

The pair began to play, but Aomine’s had trouble finishing the first game as the painkiller was about to wear off.

“Aomine...you are all good, you seems in pain?” asked Midorima visibly concerned.

“Yeah, yesterday I played a rough games against Murasakibara” answered the tanned young man, which wasn’t really far from the truth.

“You should have told me” reprimanded Midorima “We could have meet another day”.

“I thought I would be okay ...and you should know by know that I can’t say no to a basketball game,”

“Basketball idiot ...come with me” said Midorima walking toward the bench where they have left their bags.

The duo walked to Midorima’s apartment, arriving Midorima asked his friend to remove his shirt and lay on his bed, saying that we take a look at his back. Aomine didn’t ask question, his friend was the one studying medicine after all. Lying on his tummy, Aomine heard Midorima removing the tap from his finger and then softly touch his back.

Midorima was asking questions, he wanted to know if where he was touching was hurting. Arriving at the hips level it hurt a little.

“Okay gonna give you a massage, you should feel better after, but you should remove your pants and boxers.”

Again Aomine didn’t asked questions and let his friend do.

Midorima place himself over Aomine naked body and straddled him, he warmed up his hands and gently began to massage the tanned young man. If felt really good and soon Aomine’s body start to react to Midorima’s touch to the point he started to moan.

“Hmmm Midorima~~”

“You are okay?”

“Yeah it feel really good.”

Aomine feel his friend stop and sense him moving behind him.

“Turn around” asked Midorima

Aomine had and hard on and he wasn’t sure if he wanted his friend to see that, he looked around to see if he could take something to cover himself.

“Aomine?”

Sensing the impatience in Midorima tone, Aomine turn around and place his hand over his cock, he felt precum coming out which made him blush.

“Oh, you are not only a basketball idiot but also a naughty boy” sais Midorima removing Aomine’s hands. “Let’s give a look at this and see if I can find a remedy.”

Aomine swallowed his saliva, watching Midorima kneeling in front of him; the green-haired took his friend length and wrapped his hand around it, lick the head and slowly put it in his mouth.

“God Midorima~” said Aomine passing his hand in the green hair of his friend. He watched him giving him a head as he was pulling down his pants and start to finger himself. “Midorima~”

“Stop talking and enjoyed the view until I’m ready” said the green-haired enrolling his tongue around Aomine’s shaft.

“Seriously ...I start to wonder if you have all planned this” he mumbled still stroking his friend silky hair.

“Soon” he heard Midorima saying “really soon, grab what is in the first drawer of the night table, you're gonna need it.

Aomine opened said drawer and took what Midorima was talking about; again the one with who he was about to have sex had the right size of condom and he decide to not asked question about that, he wasn’t sure if he feel like hearing the answer. Midorima let go of Aomine’s cock and took the box his friend was holding to take a packet out; he tear it open and took the rubber to unrolled it on his friend’s length, he then told Aomine to coat his dick with lube while he was positioning himself on top of him. The tanned young man spread the lube on his cock while watching his friend moving; once he was in position, Midorima took the shaft with one hand to align it with his entrance and spread his buttcheek with the other, slowly he lowered his hips until his friend dick get inside him.

"Fuck you feel good Mido" said Aomine grabbing Midorima’s hips.

"I will make sure you feel really good," replied the green-haired while continuing to lower down his body.

Once Aomine's dick was completely sank in, Midorima stopped moving, letting his body to get adjusted to have his friend cock inside him the last time he had sex it was with Takao and the raven-haired dick was considerably smaller than the one he had in him at the moment. He then move forward telling Aomine to kiss him.

Aomine smiled and close the gap between his lips and Midorima’s lips to kiss him. Gently at first and then their kiss became more passionate as the tall green-haired start to rock his hips.

Midorima took one of his friend's hands that was resting on his hips and place it on his chest,

"You can play with them if you want," he told him.

Aomine looked at his friend into his eyes and kiss him while pinching his nipples before starting to suck on it. Midorima wrapped his arms around Aomine's head bringing him closer, rocking his hips even more.

"Aomine~~ Do I still feel good?"

"Fuck yeah doc, you feel so good" replied Aomine putting his hand back on Midorima’s hips.

"God Midorima don't clench around me like that" moaned Aomine, who prepared himself to change position.

He flipped Midorima on his back and start pounding on him while stroking his friend dick.

"A~Ao~mine Ahhhhmmm yes continue deeper" screamed Midorima clamping harder on Aomine's cock. "So~so close."

"Oh yeah? let's see how close you are."

Aomine leaned down reaching for Midorima’s lips and kissed him sloppily. Their tongue invaded each other mouths, licking the back for their teeth, tangling together.

"OH MY GOD!!! Aomine kept going"

Aomine was slamming his pelvis against his friend ass making sure to reach his sweet spot over and over, driving him crazy.

Midorima glasses flew away in the moment and Aomine became a blurry form, but the form was giving him so much pleasure that he didn't care.

He soon felt the tanned young man cock throbbing inside him, getting bigger and the hole became tighter increasing the sensation on both of them.

Midorima clenched his hole harder and felt Aomine letting out his semens inside the condom with a long rale, he followed after coming on his stomach.

“Does your hips still hurt?” asked Midorima panting.

“No, your remedy work perfectly doc” replied Aomine slipping out of Midorima.

“Glad to hear that ...what kind of doctor I would be if I couldn’t heal my patient.

After removing the condom and throw it in the wastebasket, the duo walked to the bathroom to wash themselves, Aomine helped Midorima to walk to the room and to get in the bathtub.

“Want be to massage your hips and lower back once we get out?” asked the tanned man while they were relaxing in the warm water.

“Yes, I would like to” replied Midorima.

“Okay ...Shin-chan” said Aomine smiling while kissing his friend’s shoulders.

Midorima let out an annoyed sigh, which made Aomine giggle “Takao is enough, please don’t call me like that to”

“Got is Shin-ta-rou” laugh Aomine.

“Better …”

The pair get out of the bath to return to Midorima’s room, the green-haired put back his pants and lied down on his bed while Aomine was finishing putting back his clothes.

“So hips and lower back?”

“Yeah”

“Okay, relax and let me do, tell me if it hurt”

Midorima nodded in his pillow and let Aomine massaging the sore muscles of his lower back and his hips. Once the green-haired felt relaxed, his friend took his leave and headed back to his own apartment.

Once back home, Aomine start to prepare his dinner, he was really hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since the morning, so now it was time for dinner.

He was cooking his ramen when he heard his smartphone vibrated on the counter.

“Hello Aominecchi!!”

“Oi Kise finally decide to remember you have friends that are not supermodel?”

“I’m super sorry, really I’m back for a few days and I thought we could spend some time together”

Aomine knew he couldn’t say no, he really missed having him around, playing against him.

“Okay tomorrow?”

“Yes!!! See you tomorrow Aominecchi! Oh but where we will meet up?”

“Basketball court? The usual one. We could play some one -on-one and go eat after.”

“Okay!!! See you on the basketball court!”

“See ya”

They hung up and Aomine returned to his dinner wondering if his basketball game will lead him between the sheet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another fun chapter to write, AoMido is one of the rare pair of the series. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


	4. Gonna Fly You Cloud 9

Wednesday, August 28th

Aomine was sitting on the bench of the basketball court, tapping his foot on the ground, following the beat of the song blasting in his earbuds, the young man was waiting for his friend to arrive; the latter was late which is wasn’t like him. Aomine looked at the time and decided to wait a little longer, just in case maybe his friend received a call that made him late. The tanned young man was about to leave the basketball court when he heard someone calling his name,

“Aominecchi!!!! Wait!!!”

Aomine looked around and saw his friend running toward him, Kise stopped beside him panting,

“Really sorry, I had to lose some fans, they were following me and I really didn’t want them to follow me here. I know I should have texted you, but I didn’t want to stop and let them catch on me.”

Aomine looked at his friend and smile, he couldn’t really be mad at him, he knew how hard his life could become when he was surrounded by his fans. 

“It’s all good Kise, I get it” replied Aomine punching his friend’s shoulder.

Kise brightly smiled at him,

“AoMineCchiiiiII!!! I’m so happy to see you” finally said Kise hugging Aomine.

“Fuck Kise, let me go” said Aomine pushing his friend.

“Meanie! Do you know how much my fans would pay to get a hug from me?”

“Hey we can go find them if you want,” teased the tanned man.

Kise pouted until Aomine kiss his cheek

“Silly, you should know that I would never let you alone with a bunch of crazy girl.”

Kise blushed,

“Say...what if we don’t play and just go to eat ...we could go to my apartment after?”

“Nope …want to play against you before you ride my dick.”

Flustered, Kise mumbled an okay and walk to drop his bag next to his friend bag. 

While Aomine never had sex with Akashi, Murasakibara or Midorima, he is used to get in Kise’s sheet when the latter was in town; they weren’t dating, they were just friends with benefits and Aomine really like those benefits. The tanned young man always like seeing his friend rocking his hips when he was riding him and he knew that what will come later, but before he wanted to play some games. He felt better than the day before and he was ready to take on any challenge. 

“Bring it on Aominecchi!” yelled Kise taking position.

Aomine smirk, I like playing against the other, but playing against Kise it was always something, he never knew how his friend would play, the blond man could play any position when he was really getting into it.

They played and played and played, they stop a moment to eat and then played again until the sun set, then the duo left the basketball court and headed for Aomine apartment, Kise wanted them to go to his but Aomine made him realize that a lot of his fans might waited for him, so it would probably be better if they go to his. 

Kise reluctantly agreed and followed Aomine to his apartment. 

On their way they continue the conversation they had over their lunch, they stopped by Majin Burger for dinner, they talked about where they were in life and what they were planning to do later. Most of their friends what they wanted to do with their life, Aomine and Kise were the only one who wasn’t quite sure about their future. 

“I know I can’t be a model for forever, eventually the agency gonna give the best contract to the younger one ...maybe I should find a stable work before it happens” said Kise drinking his soft drink.

“Do you have anything in mind?” asked his friend. 

“Hmmm One thing I love about my current job is the fact I can travel anywhere, I love taking the plane and visiting new places.” replied Kise thinking. 

“Maybe you could become a flight attendant or pilot” suggested Aomine “You could continue to take the plane, not sure about visiting place tho”

“Oh ...that could be a good idea, I like that and you? we keep talking about me, but you?”

Aomine sighed “Not sure yet ...Satsuki think I would make a good cop, Kuroko think I should work in club and shake my ass for money.”

Kise almost choke on his drink when he laughed, “If you ever choice Kurokocchi option, please tell me, I will be your best patron” he said wiping the tear on the corner of his eyes. 

“Asshole don’t laugh” complained Aomine.

“But Aominecchi …” 

Aomine sighed and got up his seat, now they are done eating it was time to get to Aomine apartment. 

The tanned young man barely had time to close his home door Kise pinned him on the wall to kiss him. 

“I really missed you Aominecchi, really missed you” murmured Kise against his lips. 

“I missed you too Kise” replied Aomine wrapping his arms around his friend’s waist. “Let’s go to the room and get to the real thing”

“Okay” singed Kise.

The pair headed to Aomine’s room, kissing and striping, when they got there, they were both naked. The tanned man was pushed on the bed by his friend and the latter kneel on the floor in front of him. Kise took Aomine’s half-hard cock and began to stroke it and lick it, kiss the head before getting it in his mouth down his throat. 

“God, Kise, I missed that, your throat feel so good” said Aomine thrusting in his friend’s mouth. 

Sex with Kise was so different, the blond man always wanted to please him and make him feel good. 

“Come here and sit on me Kise.”

The blond man looked at his friend and let his dick go; he sat on his lap and start to move his hips rubbing against each other cock. Kise took both shafts in his hand and start to pump. While Aomine insert one of his fingers inside his friend after licking them.

“Aominecchi ~ “ softly moaned Kise feeling his friend finger going in and out.

Aomine closed the gap between their lips and kissed him, deep and sloppy kiss; while doing that, he started to play with Kise’s rock hard nipple, pinching the numb, rolling it between his fingers. The tanned man left his friend’s swollen mouth to suck on his nipples. 

“When is your next contract?” asked Aomine.

“You can leave mark if you want” replied Kise smiling. 

Aomine smirk and continue to suck on Kise’s nipple and proceed to leave kiss mark everywhere he can, at the same time he added another finger inside him, making scissor motion to stretch him in order to receive him. 

“Aominecchi keep going ~” whispered Kise into his friend ears

“Oh I will, but I also know son my finger will not be enough to satisfy your cute little ass” he replied spanking the buttcheek making Kise yelp. 

Kise kept moving his hand around their dick, tightening his grip, giving them more sensation. 

“Shit Kise don’t hold it this tight, I will come soon if you keep doing that”

“I would much rather you come inside me.” 

“What to do it raw?”

Kise nodded, the blush on his face was making him sexier and Aomine feel like he really needed to put his dick in him soon. 

“Okay then ...you feel ready?”

“Yes~” 

“Good.”

Kise lift his hips and position himself above his friend length, Aomine was holding his dick straight while the blond man was aligning his hole with it. 

“You sure you don’t want at lube some lube?”

“No, it should be okay” replied Kise lowering his hips, sinking Aomine’s dick inside him. 

Since there wasn’t lube, it burned a little, but Kise didn’t mind, he knew it would not last once he started to rock his hips. 

Aomine’s shaft was now completely inside Kise, the blond man adjusted himself and start to move his hips while the tanned man was thrusting in him. 

“God you feel good, Kise, really good, I missed the warmth of your hole.”

Kise giggle and clench around his friend shaft making him moaned. 

Kise was rocking his hips, bouncing on top of Aomine, making sure his friend rub his wall, it has been so long he was messed up by him, he just wanted to lose it. 

“More ~ ~ more ~ more ~ Aominecchi, gimme more” he asked. 

“Gonna have more don’t worry.”

Aomine flipped him on his back and began to pound hard and fast in him, reaching the prostate, making his friend scream from pleasure and slowly driving him crazy. 

Kise mind was becoming hazy and his vision blurred, he soon lose all his sense, giving all of his to Aomine. 

“Kise ~ ugh ~ so close”

“I~ I am too ~ ahhhhmmmugh so good “

Aomine length grew bigger inside Kise and his hole became tighter, the blond man was clamping hard and soon the tanned man came filled his friend inside with his semens. 

Kise followed not long after shaking and then collapsed on top of his friend panting. 

They remained in this position for a little while enjoying the aftermath of a long waited fuck session. 

“You know what Kise …”

“Hmmm?”

“You should really become a pilot.”

“Why?”

“Cause you always make me fly to cloud 9 when I fuck you.”

Kise giggle and nuzzled Aomine’s chest. 

The tanned man asked his friend if he could get up, Kise nodded and he slowly got up making his friend’s length slipping out of him. The pair then headed for the bathroom to wash themselves. Aomine helped Kise to clean his inside, they then come back to the room and the tanned man proposed to his friend to massage his hips and lower bag, he learned from the prior day with Midorima, now he will try to be more considered of his sex partner. Kise gladly accepted the offer; then they fell asleep and a few hours later Aomine drove his friend back to his apartment.

Driving back to his own place, Aomine received a text from Kagami, the red-haired wanted to meet up with him, 

Aomine’s smiled sure all his friend wanted to spend time with him lately, the fact his birthday was soon had probably something to do with it and the tanned man knew better than to say no to his basketball twin; he knew Kagami would come up and knock on his door even if he didn’t want to see him. 

Aomine texted him back once he got to his apartment, telling him that he would gladly meet it him and suggest the basketball court, lately it seemed the place to go if he wanted to meet with his friends. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I really have fun digging into the information we had about the career AU, but I guess you already figured that. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


	5. Playing with Fire

Thursday, August 29th

“Yo! Aomine!”

Aomine looked around, he knew who was calling him, he could recognize this voice even with the eyes closed, and most of the time when this voice was calling his name was either to tease him on the basketball court or when he was asking for more, other times it was to tell him how much his ass felt good. 

Kise wasn’t the only one Aomine was sleeping with when he needed to have his dose of sex, Kagami also share passionate and lewd moment with the tanned man; but with the red-haired was different, Aomine never knew which position he would have. Sometimes he was the one pounding in his friend, other times it was Kagami who was fucking him, either way it was always one hell of a time they were having. The fire burning in Kagami eyes when they were fucking was probably enough to melt a diamond. 

Aomine walked towards Kagami with a smile plastered on his face, his friend was finally back in Japan after visiting his father. The tanned man was really happy to see his friend back and even if he tried to hide it, he just couldn’t. He was happy the red-haired was back in time for his birthday, he was really happy. He couldn’t wait to drag his basketball twin home and fuck him or get fuck by him. Yeah, he did have a lot of sex since the beginning of the week and yes, Kise truly made him fly to cloud 9, but Kagami cock was the best, he loved stare at it twitching or feeling it going in an out his ass, his friend cock was just the best. 

“Welcome back Bakagami!” said the tanned man hugging Kagami.

“Thanks dude, I’m back just in time for your birthday.”

“Ready to play?”

“Always Ahomine”

The two friends dropped their bags on the bench and walked in the middle of the court to start playing. 

“So, for what are we playing today?” asked Aomine.

Kagami seems to think, there was always a price for the winner when they were playing against each other, the last time the winner get to fuck Kuroko while the loser was just sitting watching. 

“The winner get to fuck the loser.” replied Kagami.

“I like how all the reward revolved around sex” noticed Aomine.

“I know what you like” said Kagami licking his lips.

Aomine wasn’t sure if he wanted to lose or win now, did he wanted to feel Kagami ass or feel Kagami in his ass?

The game began and the tanned man decide to let fate decide his position in the bed later. 

They play five games each other them was really close but in the end Kagami won three of the matches, in other words, Aomine would be fuck by Kagami; the tanned man will certainly not complain, for once he was almost happy to lose, he was really looking forward to feel Kagami’s cock messing him up.

Leaving the basketball court and heading to a restaurant nearby to eat, Kagami convinced Aomine to go to his place instead of the tanned man apartment, This way he will not have to stop and buy condoms. Aomine and him might be like twin on the court, but Kagami’s dick was al lot wider than his friend cock, his rubber will not fit on him, the tanned man eventually agreed to go to Kagami’s place, only if he could ride him. 

“Since when loser give condition?”

“Since the winner doesn’t come prepared to all eventualities.” 

Kagami sigh and laugh “All right, you seem eager to ride me, let the birthday boy do what he wants with my body.”

“Anything?” asked Aomine.

“As long as it’s safe ...yes.”

Aomine liked that, he had an idea how to spice up to sex session. 

Arriving at Kagami’s apartment, the pair drop their bags in the living room, before he could turn and ask his friend if he wanted to take a shower before getting to the bedroom, Aomine pulled down his shorts and underwear and took his cock out; the tanned man slowly lick the shaft and suck on the balls. Aomine was hungry and he wanted to make sure Kagami knew it. 

“Woa ...Aomine, maybe we should take a shower before, we sweated a lot” said Kagami getting turned on my his friend sucking on his dick. 

“You said I could do whatever I wanted ...and right now I want to play with you,” replied Aomine with a teasing smile. 

Kagami shiver of excitement, he loved seeing his friend like that. 

“Okay do whatever you want, birthday boy” he replied passing his hand in Aomine’s dark-blue hair. 

Aomine continue to suck on Kagami’s dick on until he felt precum flowing in his mouth, 

“Good” he said letting the shaft go “Now let’s go to your room.”

Kagami obediently closely followed Aomine, passing his length between his friend buttcheek. 

“Lay on your back” ordered the tanned man. 

Kagami did as he was told and lay on his back on top of his bed while his friend was going through the drawer of his dresser. 

“There are in the night -”

“I know where you put your condom Bakagami” cut Aomine “I’m looking for - Ah! found it” Aomine turned around and show what he was looking for; in his hand he had three ties.

“Gonna tie me up to the bed?” asked Kagami

Aomine walked to the bedroom and nodded. His friend put his hand into position and let his friend tied his hands to the headboard. 

“What about the third one?” asked the red-haired 

“It’s for you eyes ...Ka.ga.mi”

“Oh shit, really so I will not have the pleasure to see you rocking your hips?”

“Nope.”

“That’s mean.”

“Remember what you said?”

“...Ya...go ahead.”

“Good boy.”

Aomine wrapped the third tie around Kagami’s head, blocking his vision.

“See anything?” asked Aomine.

“Sadly no” replied Kagami with a sigh.

“Good” Aomine sloppily kiss Kagami, licked his lips and invaded his mouth while trying to undress. 

Once he was completely naked, Aomine climbed on top of Kagami and began to finger himself. 

“I’m fingering myself” tease Aomine knowing his friend would love to see that.

“Dammit Aomine.”

“I really need to prepare myself if I want to get your huge cock inside me.”

The tanned got closer to the twitching length in front of him and began to lick in and suck on his, getting all inside, down to his throat, he knew Kagami like when he was sucking him like that. 

"Oh God Aomine if you continue like that, I will come soon"

"If you come now, Bakagami, I will make sure you will regret it, I'm pretty sure you prefer to come inside me.

"Dammit" Kagami clench his teeth and try to hold back, keeping in mind Aomine basically just told him they will do it raw. 

Aomine continues to suck on Kagami's cock while stretching himself. When he felt like the cock should slide in without much trouble, the tanned young man positioned himself over the rock hard shaft of his friend and slowly sank it inside him. 

"Oh My God, Kagami your cock feel so good" moaned Aomine getting the shaft deeper inside him. 

“I wish being able to see you now.”

“Gonna have to wait a little more, I bet you feel everything more now.”

“Yessss~~~ Just start moving please, stop just clamping on me like that” begged Kagami. 

Aomine smiled, he might have lost the basketball game, but he had full command right now. 

The tanned man start to rock his hips slowly, making sure the man under him feel everything, he then began to bounce his hips clenching his hole at the same time driving Kagami crazy. 

“OH FUCK AOMIAHHHH THAT FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD KEEP GOING!!”

“Kagami your dick feel so good, oh god it rubbing my wall ahhh” 

“Aomine please I really want to see you bouncing my dick” Kagami was begging, he just wanted to see him. 

Aomine moved his arms and remove the tie blindfolding his friend. 

Kagami eyes were adjusting to the light and saw the magnificent vision in front of him. Aomine was bouncing and rocking his hips trying to not moans. 

Aomine like the look in Kagami’s eyes, the fire was burning inside him, by blindfolding him and tied him up, the tanned man knew he was playing the fire; he knew soon as he untied his friend the latter would just flip him over and thrust in him like a wild animal. 

“I want to hear you Aomine, let out those moans”

“Kagami~~ hold me” moans the tanned man.

“I would hold you, but my hands are tied” pointed out Kagami moving his hands tied to the headboard.

Aomine slowed down his pace and untied Kagami, soon as he was free the red-haired flipped his friend on the mattress and start to pound in him.

“KAGAMIIIII AHHHHH YESSS MORE DEEPER! THAT FEEL SO DAMN FUCKING GOOD.”

“I love how you are more vocal soon as I take you like that” 

Kagami kissed Aomine whose mind was becoming hazy, he wasn’t able to think anymore the only sound he was able to make was loud moans that soon turned into screams. 

The red-haired wrapped his hand around his friend dick and with a few strokes, Aomine came, not long after Kagami let his semens flow into his friend hole. 

Panting, Kagami slipped out and his come flowed out Aomine ass,

“I feel so full, you filled me so much,” said Aomine trying to catch his breath

“You are the one who wanted it raw” point out Kagami kissing his friend forehead

Aomine sighed “I know, I’m not complaining ...can you help me to get to the bathroom?”

“Yeah sure, come here.” 

Kagami helped Aomine to get to the bathroom and to clean himself the then relaxed in the bathtub. 

“How do you feel?” asked Kagami to Aomine who was falling asleep in the on his chest.

“Good…”

“Your hips are sore? How is your lower back?”

“Strangely it doesn’t really hurt that much.”

“That’s good” said Kagami kissing Aomine behind his ear.. 

After a moment, the pair got out of the water, while Kagami was getting his clothes from the living room, Aomine was getting dressed in his friend’s room. 

“You already going?” asked Kagami seeing Aomine walking in the living room to take his bag. 

“Yeah just received a text of Kuroko, want to see me tomorrow” replied Aomine. 

“Oh birthday boy is lucky, getting fuck today and will fuck a nice sweet ass tomorrow.” 

Aomine smiled, keeping to himself he did had sex with other since the beginning of the week. 

“See you soon?” asked Aomine

“Yeah sure, you will need my cock soon” Kagami replied flashing is teeth. 

For a rare time, Kagami see his friend blushed

“Bakagami...call you soon” said Aomine opening the apartment door.

“See ya”

Kagami close the door behind his friend. 

Aomine called his small friend while walking to his apartment

“Hey Tetsu what do you want to do tomorrow?”

“Aomine-kun...hmmm spend the day with you in bed maybe?”

“Oh...that's really good, I guess I will see you early tomorrow then.”

  


“Yeah see you tomorrow morning.” 

Aomine hang up and climbed the start getting to his apartment to find Kuroko sitting in front of his door. 

“Kuroko?!”

We are technically tomorrow morning” explained Kuroko 

Aomine look at his smartphone screen and his small friend was right it was now the **12:01, 30 of August. **

  
  
  



	6. Gentle Shadow

Friday, August 30th.

Aomine unlocked his apartment door and let Kuroko pass in front of him. His small friend removed his shoes while the tanned man closed the door behind him. 

"Where were you?" asked Kuroko sitting in the living room. 

"Kagami's place," replied Aomine.

"Had fun?" 

"Always have fun when he is around."

"Want something different?" 

"Now?" 

"Why not… pretty sure little Aomine-kun would be happy.

"Little Aomine-kun is always happy with you Tetsu." said Aomine with a hungry smile. 

Kuroko smiled back at him and patted the couch.

Aomine goes sit next to Kuroko and the icy-blue haired young man proceed to pull down his friend shorts to take out his dick.

Kuroko bend down and lick the head before, licking it down to the ball and suck on them.

The small man felt his friend shivering while he was sucking on his shaft.

"Hmmm Testu~ that feels really good ~" softly said Aomine passing his hand in Kuroko's light-blue hair.

Aomine got comfortable and let Kuroko suck his cock until the smaller man feels precum leaking from the head.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Hmmm Tetsu?"

"Maybe you should prepare me, unless you want me to do it myself?”

Aomine smiled and stretched his arm to reach Kuroko’s entrance after licking his fingers; he pressed on the rims without pushing his finger inside, watching Kuroko react to his teasing. His friend move his ass a little, significating he was getting frustrated, he just wanted Aomine to finger him. 

The tanned man smile and slowly pushed one finger making his friend shiver.

“You seemed really tight,” said Aomine

“I haven’t done it for awhile,” replied Kuroko “I know you like it when my ass his tight”

“You are such a good boy, keeping your ass tight for my birthday?”

Kuroko blushed and nodded before returning to the hard cock in front of him.

The smaller man kept sucking on his friend dick while the latter was still fingering him, he had now a second finger inside him and he could feel them rubbing his wall, stretching his hole. 

“Want it raw? or would you rather that I have a condom?” asked Aomine who feel his friend hole would soon be ready to get him. 

“Condom...at least for now” answered Kuroko.

“For now? You mean I will be able to make you love more than once? You are really ready for more than one turn?”

Kuroko blushed spread a little more, reaching his ears “yeah…”

“It should really be by birthday more often” said Aomine grabbing Kuroko by the waist to make him sit on him.

“Aomine-kun~” moans Kuroko feeling his friend moving his hips under him, rubbing their hard on against each other. 

“Yeah?” said the tanned man kissing the jawline of his small friend.

“We should go to your room.”

“Alright, wrap your arms around my neck, not letting you touch the floor.”

Kuroko did what his friend said and wrapped his arms around his neck. Aomine left him easily, carried him to his room while leaving kiss mark on Kuroko pale skin. 

In his room, the tanned man lied his friend on the bed and they began to strip while kissing. Kuroko kisses were never wild and sloppy, always soft and gentle, Aomine like that side of his friend, he was different from the other, the taller man was always cherishing the moment he was making love to his small friend. 

Naked, Aomine slowly got over Kuroko, kissing every part of his body, gently stroking the length of his icy-blue haired friend. 

“Aomine-kun~~” moaned Kuroko. 

“Soon Tetsu ....soon I will feel you.”

The tanned man was caressing is small friend’s body, playing with his nipples, squeezing it between his fingers, pinching it, sucking on it, making Kuroko moans louder. 

Aomine reached for his dick,

“Ready?” asked Aomine as he lifted his small friend legs to have better access to his entrance.

Kuroko nodded and adjusted his hips for Aomine while the latter was aligning his cock with his friend’s entrance.

“Hmmm Kuroko, you are so tight, you feel so damn fucking good, so hot, my dick gonna melt.”

“Aomine - KUN!”

“Already Kuroko?” teased Aomine.

“Stop touching me like that” whine Kuroko.

“Your reaction….just want to touch you more now,” replied Aomine getting deeper inside his friend.

“Ughnnn Aomine-kun~ just move already,” beg the icy-blue haired small man.

“Hold on, Tetsu, not even completely in ...but soon, I will”

Aomine continue to sink his length in rubbing Kuroko’s wall on his way to his sweet spot. 

“Now, I’m all the way in, gonna start to fuck you soon Tetsu.”

“Kiss me before you start pounding in me.”

Aomine bring his face closer, closing the gap between their lips and gently kissed him before star to slowly thrust in his friend. 

Kuroko’s body arched feeling his friend shaft going in and out.

“Hmmm Aomine-kun that feel so good.” moaned Kuroko

“Yeah, you feel really good too Tetsu.”

“Faster~ please” begged Kuroko.

“As you wish.''

Aomine accelerated his pace a little, pounding in his friend a little bit faster.

“Hmm yes Aomine-kun~”

The tanned man could go for hours like that, he knew his friend like it slow due to his lack of stamina. 

Aomine was alternating between slow and fast pace slowly driving Kuroko crazy, making him beg for more. 

“Hmmmugnhhh Aomine-kunnnnn~~”

“Hmmm Tetsu dammit don’t clamp me like that.”

Kuroko give him an evil smile, he knew Aomine might not last for long if he was clenching his hole around his shaft. 

“You little demon” murmured Aomine kissing him, invading his friend mouth with his tongue.

They kept making love to each other for hours, Kuroko came first soon followed by Aomine. Slipping out of his friend and removing his condom, Aomine made sure Kuroko doesn’t fall asleep before cleaning up. He knew his small friend would be grumpy when he woke up in the morning all sticky. 

Aomine carried a half asleep Kuroko in his arms to get him clean and then put back into bed, bringing the sheet over him. They had fuck for most of the night, the sun was going up in the sky. Aomine fell asleep beside him.

When the tanned young man woke up in the afternoon, he opened his eyes seeing and feeling, his friend rubbing his already hard shaft against his butt cheeks.

"Tetsu, you sure you don't want to eat before going again?" said Aomine putting his hands on his friend's hips.

"It can still wait, I still want you in me" replied Kuroko blushing.

Aomine had to remember to thank the Gods for that, Kuroko was rarely this hungry for sex in the morning. 

"Again then, want me to stretch you?"

"No need to, I'm still loose from last night," replied Kuroko getting over Aomine cock.

The smaller man took the rock hard length and aligned it with his entrance; slowly he lowered his hips and inserted the shaft in him.

"Fuck Tetsu~ you feel as good as last night" said Aomine grabbing his friend's ass spreading his butt cheeks.

"Don't grab me this hard" said Kuroko, you gonna leave bruises" he complained.

"Sorry but… God you feel so good." 

Aomine's cock was all the way in Kuroko and the latter slowly began to rock his hips, making circular motions from time to time.

The tanned man sat in his bed wrapping his arms around his friend waist bringing him closer; he kissed him along the jawline, leaving kiss marks on the fair skin of his shoulders. Aomine wrapped one of his hands around Kuroko neglected length and gently stroke it, applying just the right amount of pressure to make his friend moans louder.

Kuroko pace accelerates as Aomine was stroking him, trying to hold back enough to come at the same times as the tanned man. 

Suddenly Aomine starts to move his hips under him, thrusting in him, reaching deeper, poking his prostate. Kuroko trembled, close to come; he wrapped his arms around Aomine's back planting his finger in his skin, leaving scratch marks on his friend's back and shoulder blade. 

"A~omine~ kun hmmm yes AHHHH YES !" 

Kuroko clenched his hole around his friend dick at the right time, Aomine came inside him at the same moment he was coming. He semens was squirt across there abs, while his friend was filling him up with his. 

Panting, Kuroko rested his head on his friend's shoulder, breathing slowly to calm the shivering. 

"I'm hungry" he whispered into Aomine's ear "but I don't want to move" 

"You gonna have to move Tetsu ...we need to wash ourselves, but we can still eat in bed after." 

"Okay" 

Aomine slowly lied Kuroko on the bed and slipped out; then he carried his friend to the bathroom where they wash themselves. Aomine's helped Kuroko to get clean. Once it was done, the taller man carried his friend back to the bedroom and then he prepared something to eat.

When he walked back in his room with the plate, Kuroko was falling asleep. Aomine put the food on the night table next to his friend and shaken him.

"Tetsu, you should eat while it's warm" 

Kuroko opened his light-blue eyes and sat on the bed with the plate on his laps

They ate in silence, once they were down, Aomine brought back the plate to the kitchen and Kuroko could finally fell asleep without being awakens again. Back in the bedroom, Aomine lie down next to his friend and watched him sleep until he fell asleep himself. 

They woke up a few hours later rested. Aomine looked up at his phone, he had a message from Akashi, his former captain wanted him to call him back. 

“Good evening Aomine-kun” said Akashi picking up the call. 

“Hey Akashi what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you had anything planned for tomorrow?”

“No, my parents are out of town until Sunday, so I guess they will celebrate my birthday then and Satsuki is working all week-end.”

“Good, want to come to my chalet? Gonna pick you up”

“Yeah sure.”

“Great, picking you up in a few hours”

“Oh we are leaving tonight?”

“Of course, is there a problem?”

“No ..no, just surprise.”

“Just want to make sure we really have the whole day there.”

Aomine could sense his friend smiling.

“See you in a few then.”

“See you soon Aomine-kun.”

They both hang up Aomine turn to see Kuroko, the latter had a mysterious smile dancing on his lips.

  


“What’s wrong?” asked Aomine

“Oh nothing” replied the icy-blue haired young man. “I guess I will be going and let you prepare your bag.” 

“Yeah ...sorry about that Tetsu.” 

“It’s okay Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko walked take his thing and walk to the apartment door.

“Hope you will have fun tomorrow, see you soon” Kuroko go on the tips of his toes and leave a kiss on his friend’s lips before opening the door and leaving the apartment. 

Aomine close the door behind his friend and start prepared his bags for the next days. He made sure to have enough protection and an extra tube of lube, he felt like he would need it. 

About an hour later Akashi knocked at his door, Aomine took his bad and followed his friend to his car, getting in and think about what they would do once they arrive. The taller man had an idea and was really looking forward to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all ready for the big day tomorrow. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for Reading ~


	7. Best Gift a Sex Driven Basketball Idiot could have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day and Aomine wish it would be is birthday every day.

**Saturday, August 31st.**

Aomine woke-up and wondering if he was still dreaming. He looked around, he found himself squeezed between Kuroko and Kagami. The two men probably arrived early in the morning because he doesn't remember seeing the red-haired car in the parking lot when he arrived with Akashi the day before.

Both men were naked and hard as hard as he was; staring at Kagami's cock, Aomine was suddenly hungry for it even if he had a taste of it a few days ago. He looked at his red-haired friend, the latter was peaceful sleeping unaware Aomine wide awake was planning to have so morning fun with him.

Aomine move on his side, making sure to not awake Kuroko who was also sleeping beside them; the young man wrapped his hands around his red-haired friend shaft and gently stroking it. The tanned young man got closer, kissing his friend jawline, get lower on his shoulder.

Aomine was concentrated giving morning pleasures to Kagami, he didn't feel Kuroko waking up, he was startled when he felt the hand on his small friend on him, Kuroko kissed him behind the ears.

"Good morning Aomine-kun," whispered the icy-blue haired into his friend's ear.

Aomine let Kagami length go and turn to look at his other friend.

"Good morning Tetsu," he responded,"When did you arrive?"

"We were already here when you arrive, we just hide very well,” replied Kuroko with a smile.

“You knew about Akashi inviting me here?”

“Yes, we all knew.”

“All?”

At this moment their bedroom door open and Aomine saw all his friend former member waiting by the door, naked.

“Happy birthday Aomine-kun, we weren’t sure of what we should give you, so with thought a day filled with sex should do and maybe we could play basketball later” said Akashi walking toward the bed.

Aomine wasn’t sure how he should react, now he had the feeling the whole week serve at preparing him for this lustful day.

“Hey idiot, are you really planning to leave me like that?”

Aomine look at the man talking, Kagami was now fully awake and fully hard.

“Give your ass to Kuroko, he will prepare you to sit on me, meanwhile you can still suck me or another of there gentleman over here, all eager to give you your birthday gift.

The tanned man unconsciously move his ass toward his smaller friend and lifted it to give a better access to Kuroko. The icy-blue young man licked his lips and fingers and inserted inside Aomine. Kuroko was fingering him and licking rim; after a moment Aomine felt Kuroko removing his finger and slide his tongue, with his free hand the smaller man was stroke his friend dick.

During that moment, Aomine brought is mouth close to Kagami’s hard shaft and began to lick on it while the four other was either masturbing or fingering themselves, some were doing both. Never in a thousand years, the tanned man thought it would have seen that one day. This made him extremely horny, so horny that it was almost painful.

“Are we really going one after the other?” asked Kise who was now on the floor. “I know we have all day but not sure we are gonna last.”

“Kise-kun is right” remarked Kuroko, “maybe you could go in pairs? Aomine would always be in the middle.”

Aomine was busy sucking on Kagami’s dick, but he was still listening to the conversation about how this will go. He kind of like the idea of being in the middle. Fucking one while being fuck seemed like a really great idea to him.

“You are okay with that Aomine?” asked Akashi who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Myeahhm” replied Aomine the mouth full of Kagami’s cock.

“Then it’s settled” said Akashi getting off the bed. “Since you already busy with Kuroko and Kagami they will be the first to go, then Midorima and me and finally Kise and Murasakibara. By the time we get there, Aomine should be stretched enough to get Murasakibara cock without any problem. You are all good with this order, just make sure to all be ready, condom and lube on hand.”

Everyone agreed with Akashi and the trio on the bed got into position.

Kuroko lay down on the bed, good thing he stretched himself while preparing Aomine for Kagami. Aomine kneeled between his small friend knees and lift his legs on his shoulder, opening wide his butt cheek. The pink hole in front of him was twitching, ready to get messed up. Aomine took the condom Kagami was giving him and unrolled it on his length and aligned it with his friend entrance, slowly he pushed it inside, making Kuroko moaned. Once he was fully inside, Once the tall red-haired got the rubber on, he got behind him and spread Aomine’s butt cheek and push his shaft inside. When he was fully inside, the trio waited for a moment, to let the three of them getting adjusted to this position; after a moment Kuroko clenches his hole around Aomine’s dick and told him to start moving, before the others get impatient.

Kagami moves first and started to thrust inside Aomine, the movement made the tanned young man pound in Kuroko.

The four other men waiting on the side had one hell of a view, it was mesmerizing seeing their three friends making love to each other. They were all hard and wondering if they will be able to last until their turn comes. The trio on the bed heard them swearing, telling them to be faster. Kise whine, he wanted to be fuck by Aomine too, Murasakibara also complain, he wanted to feel the tanned man hole clamping around his dick too.

“Be patient” said Akashi “Look at them going it will be over soon.”

And Akashi was right, they heard the three men on the bed moaned at the same time. The three of them collapsed on the bed as Kagami was slipping out of Aomine and Aomine out of Kuroko. While Kagami was helping their small ice-blue haired friend, to get out of the bed, Akashi and Midorima walk to the bed and got ready for their turn.

Aomine looked at them and by the look Akashi had, he already knew he had Evil Akashi in front of him and he knew it would be a wild ride.

Midorima lay on the bed and lifted his legs as the tanned young man took position between them. Aomine removed the used condom and put a new one before pushing is cock inside the green-haired. While he was busy getting deeper inside his friend, Aomine felt Akashi getting ready behind him; once he had the rubber on Akashi pushed is shaft in one movement inside Aomine. It was a good thing Kagami was bigger than Akasahi, the latter didn’t have any difficulties to get in.

Once again, Aomine was squeezed between two of his friends, fucking one while being fuck by the other and he was getting addicted to all the sensation he was getting from both side. His mind didn’t fully recovered from the first round and now it was becoming hazy with the second round. He started to wonder if he would be able to keep up when the last round came and as far as he knew this might not be the only time he would have sex today. He feel like his friend would be ready to fuck him or ride his dick in any corner of the chalet.

He was pounding in Midorima was Akashi was slamming his pelvis against is ass, Midorima was clamping around his cock and he clenched his hole around Akashi shaft, like the prior round they came all at the same time.

Akashi took a step back, slipping out of Aomine, then the tanned young man got out from inside Midorima. As Akashi was helping Midorima to walked to the bedroom, Aomine lay down, exhausted. He was slowly catching back his breath when Kise and Murasakibara face appeared in front of his eyes.

“Aominecchi, it’s our turn now” chanted Kise.

“Hope you are ready Mine-chin” added Murasakibara.

The tanned man sighed and remove the used condom before putting a new one. During that time, Kise lied where Midorima was a moment ago and spread his legs wide open. Aomine could see how horny his blond friend was, he was really hungry for his dick, he couldn’t wait to feel him pounding in him. For once last time, Aomine got into position and pushed his cock inside, Kise was more than ready to receive him, he was even surprise his friend didn’t already came.

Murasakibara waited for Aomine to get all inside of Kise before pushing his big long dick inside the tanned man. By the time the gentle giant was all the way in, Kagami and Kuroko was back to the room to watch the show.

The former light and shadow of Seirin understood now why the other was staring at them, the view was just great, enough for both men to be hard again.

“Fuck” said Kagami “I want to be there again.”

Kuroko, who was standing beside him, just nodded slowly stroking his length.

The three men all came one after the other when Akashi and Midorima came back in the room. They could hear their moans while they were in the bathroom and the pair really wanted to be back before it was over.

Murasakibara filled up his condom until it overflowed; slowly he slipped out of Aomine, he had to help the tanned man to get out of Kise, Aomine was exhausted and he just wanted to take a nap, each he did. During the time he was sleeping, his friend washed him, making sure to not wake him up; it has been a rough morning for him. He woke up a few hours later, his boxer on; Aomine followed the sound of laughs coming the first floor. Strangely, his hips and lower back didn’t really hurt, he thought Midorima probably massaged him while he was sleeping.

When the tanned young man arrived in the room from where the laughs were coming, he saw his friend sitting in the living room, talking about the past, the present and the future and he felt really warm, he was happy to see his friend all together, them who almost never meet, they were all there for his birthday.

“Sleeping Beauty decided to grace us with his present, good afternoon Ahomine” said Kagami when he noticed him standing in the threshold.

“Good afternoon” replied Aomine.

“Are you hungry Mine-chin? Kaga-chin made a lot of food and I did a cake for after lunch,” said Murasakibara.

“Yeah, I am” responded the tanned young man hearing his stomach resquesting food.

Murasakibara got up off his seat, took his friend's hand and brought him in the kitchen. Aomine sat on a barstool, while the giant purple haired prepare him a plate, he then watch him eating. Aomine barely had time to finish eating, Murasakibara sat him on the table and spread his leg.

“Murasakibara, I just wake-up,” complained Aomine.

“Mine-chin just ate and it’s time for me to eat” replied Murasakibara pushing his friend on the table.

Aomine was now laying on the table, his legs over his friend’s shoulders while Murasakibara was sitting on the chair licking his ass.

The tanned man felt his friend’s tongue invading his inside, he couldn’t stop the moan that came one, he was still really sensitive. Even if he would have rather wait more, he would be lying if he said that he didn’t like all the attention his friend was giving him today.

Murasakibara insert a finger and then two and after a moment, he pulled down his shorts and push his dick inside.

The group that stayed in the living room arrive in the kitchen, seeing Aomine being fuck on the table by Murasakibara.

They watch the show it in front of them, it was a feast for the eyes; Aomine and Murasakibara moans were really loud, their voice was covering the sound of their flesh smashing. Aomine kept telling how much he like how deep his cock was inside him. Murasakibara moaning respond by telling him how much he like when he was clamping around his cock. They were making love to each other, the room was becoming hot and a musky smell was filling the air.

Murasakibara thrusted harder into Aomine, Aomine hole became tighter, gripping the gentle giant shoulders, he arched his back and let out a long and loud rale while his friend was emptying his ball inside him. The tanned man could feel the cock pumping against his wall.

The two friends tried to catch their breath under the hungry eyes of their audience.

Exhausted, Aomine headed to the bathroom to wash himself for the second time today with the help of Murasakibara.

A few hours later, the tanned man woke-up feeling a small hand caressing his chest, playing with his nipples, he was feeling soft lips kissing his jawline, biting his earlobe. He opened the eyes to found Kuroko next to him, he passed a hand into the icy-blue hair of his friend, sliding it down to the small of his back.

"Tetsu …" he whispered.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Why do I feel like you are already ready?"

He felt his small friend smile against his skin before getting up and stretching his arm to get a condom out of the boxes.

Aomine's cock wasn't fully hard, therefore Kuroko kissed the head and slide his tongue along the length, sucking on the side to make it real hard. Once it was done, the small man open the condom packet, he unrolled it on the hard shaft and positioned his entrance over it. Slowly he lowers his body until he felt the tip of the dick; Aomine spread Kuroko's buttcheek opening a little bit more, his friend hold onto his cock to make sure it doesn't move and slowly sank it inside him. He continued to go down until the shaft was completely inside him. Kuromo loved so much feeling Aomine's dick inside him.

"Fuck Tetsu you are so hot sitting on me like that, I love the view"

"Aomine-kun" softly said Kuroko "move."

Aomine smile and start moving his hips while his friend was bouncing on top of him.

"God Tetsu you feel so good, your ass is-aah! don't clamp like that! Fuck Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun~ do me harder."

"As you wish."

Aomine brought down Kuroko and flipped their position, Kuroko was now under him gabbing the pillow under his head, yelling his friend's name, asking for more. Kuroko wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist squeezed him closer, until his tanned friend filled the condom with his semens.

"Fuck that was good Tetsu, right?"

The icy-blue haired nodded and let out his friend, the latter helping out to go the bathroom were they washed themselves; Aomine began to wonder if he should continue to wash himself or just wait to take a shower at his apartment, with the way the day was going he felt like he might have to take his shower a couple more time to the point where he thought they should just fuck in the shower.

If it was a prayer, some god actually listened to him cause as Kuroko and him where going out of the bathroom, Kise arrived with one of the sexiest smiles Aomine saw on his lips, his blonde friend told their small friend that he would take care of him and pushed him back in the bathroom.

Kise was hard as hell, ready to explode, he just needed to feel Aomine in his ass, latter he had trouble to come if he didn't have anything inside him and Kise blamed on Aomine.

"Not my fault if you are a slut" said Aomine kneeling behind Kise who was already on his four.

"I'm a slut but only for your dick" replied Kise with a wink as Aomine was pushing his cock inside his blonde friend.

Feeling the hard shaft penetrating him for the second time of the day, Kise shivers of pleasure, moaning as Aomine was pounding into him, hitting the prostate at each thrust, making the model moaned louder. The tanned man had a firm grip on his friend hips, making sure he would go as deep as he could. Kise clamped around his friend’s cock, putting more pressure on the shaft, giving more sensation to his friend. Kise couldn’t see straight anymore, his mind was becoming hazy as Aomine continue to thrust in him, rubbing his wall with is ready to burst dick.

“Aominecchi~ gimme more~ more~ more~” moaned Kise as he was feeling he would collapse soon, his whole body was shaking he was really close to come.

He felt Aomine’s shaft get bigger inside him, his hole was even more tighter; one last thrust and both friend came at the same time.

Kise collapse under Aomine on the cold tiles of the bathroom.

“Fuck that was good Kise” said Aomine sliding out of his friend. “Need help to clean?”

“Let me catch my breath first” replied Kise feeling the sperm flowing out of his ass.

Once they were both clean, the duo got out of the bathroom and took clean clothing before getting outside. Most of them were playing basketball, only Midorima was missing, Aomine to go around to find him. He finally spotted him in the hot-tub relaxing in the shade.

Aomine decided to join him, relaxing after how his day started sounded like a nice idea; he got in the warm water next to his friend, the latter opened one eye,

“Not playing with the other?” asked Midorima.

“Gonna take it easy for now” responded the tanned man.

Midorima make a move and sat over Aomine, like him he was naked, the green-haired felt his friend dick getting hard against his ass. Midorima rocked his hips slowly grinding is ass against the tanned man shaft, Aomine grab his friend butt to spread the cheek and let his dick slide between them. Midorima got closer to Aomine and whispered into is ear that if he wanted to put it in, he could.

“You need to get ready first” saisd Aomine

“Don’t worry about that, all the ass that you can enjoy fucking will always be ready for you today” reply Midorima before getting his friend's shaft in his hand to slowly push it inside it.

“Fuck ...it really should be my birthday more often ...maybe you would let me fuck you more often” said Aomine between his teeth, before grabbing Midorima nape a press his lips against his.

“Don’t push your luck, it’s not like if I would let you fuck me anytime you want, it need to stay special” said Midorima clamping around Aomine’s dick.

Aomine smirked and started to make his green-haired friend bounce on top of him.

“Aomi-AHHHH”

Midorima arched his back as he was feeling Aomine’s length hitting his sweet spot, not a lot of people could reach the perfect spot, only Aomine and Takao. Now the raven-haired was studying abroad, Midorima didn’t had sex as much as before and feeling Aomine cock rubbing his wall maade the green-haired feels really good.

It was over soon, they were all really sensitive, the apprehension of fucking or get fuck by Aomine just made them really horny which was making the job easier.

They both got out the hot tub and Aomine helped Midorima to go to the bathroom, the thing when they were having sex pretty much anywhere in the house is that they didn’t have condom on the hand.

Walking naked across the backyard, what was the point to put their clothes on when they would have to remove them once in the bathroom anyway? The pair pass in front of their friends playing basketball.

Kagami felt is cock getting tight in his short, he elbowed Kuroko, the icy-blue haired understood the sign and walked toward the duo with Kagami.

“Here Midorima, I will help you” said Kuroko pushing Aomine aside as Kagami was grabbing the tanned man by the wrist.

“Oi!” shout Aomine “The fuck you are dragging me Bakagami?”

“The indoor pool” responded Kagami “I need you now” he added flashing his white teeth.

“You need to be inside me or you need me inside you?” asked Aomine who was now obediently following the hungry tiger.

“I need you inside me, it’s your birthday and I know how much you like fucking my ass, plus I fuck you earlier, so now it’s time to swap position” answered Kagami opening the door.

“Ohh that would surely be good” said Aomine licking his lips “As you as ready as all the other?”

“Idiot I was playing basketball, I can’t play and finger myself at the same time.”

“Truth.”

The door closed behind them and Aomine took Kagami by the waist, kissing his neck while pulling his shorts down and pushed his fingers inside Kagami entrance.

“Gonna help you to get ready then” he whispered into the red-haired ears.

Kagami passed his hand around Aomine’s neck and let him to it, during that time he decided to stroke his friend dick.

Once Kagami was ready, Aomine turned him around and pushed him against the window “Here if they decided to pass by they will have a nice view”

Kagami bend over the hand on the window and presented his ass, Aomine slide his cock between the buttcheek before pushing it inside.

“Fuck Ahomine your dick feel so good...”

“Glad to know you like my dick Bakagami”

Aomine started to pound in his tall friend until the latter can’t stand by himself; his legs were shaking he felt so damn good, the feeling of Aomine shaft rubbing his inside was driving him crazy.

“Fuck Kagami you are so tight now.”

“It’s your dick, it’s about to burst.”

“Fuck yes that too.”

Aomine bend over and grabbed Kagami’s length to give it some deserved attention.

“Ahomine if you do that I will-AHHHHYES that was good.”

Kagami didn’t had time to fully complain, he came in his friend's hand.

Few more thrust later and Aomine came inside Kagami who couldn’t stand anymore; the tanned man pulls out his dick and his friend slid against the window under the hungry look of the only one who didn’t had time alone with the birthday boy, Akashi.

Akashi didn’t have to wait long to finally have his turn, as Aomine was helping Kagami to walk to the bathroom, the pair meet Murasakibara who say that he would take care of Kagami, Akashi was waiting Aomine on a blanket under a cherry tree.

Naked, Aomine walked where his small red haired friend was waiting for him, lay on his back, legs spread, already ready to get Aomine inside him.

Aomine smile that the lewd view, he thought he was really lucky to have friends like them.

Getting closer, the tanned man, knelt on the blanket between his friend legs and raise the latter hips before pushing his dick in.

“Aomine-kun~” softly moaned Akashi feeling his friend’s shaft penetrating him.

“Finally your turn Akashi” said Aomine, getting his head closer to Akashi to kiss his soft lips.

“Hope you had a nice day so far?”

“Yeah I had the time of my life, I’m surprised I can still go on like that.”

“You are a pervert Aomine, of course you will get excited at everything we will give you.”

Aomine smirked “right” he said.

Aomine made love to Akashi under the tree, they had sex until both pass out after coming. They fell asleep in each other's arms. Akashi woke-up the first and walked to the chalet to get cleaned, leaving Aomine sleeping. After passing to the bathroom he stops by the kitchen where Kagami was preparing the diner with Midorima help, Murasakubara was baking an other cake as the first one was eaten during the day.

“Murasakibara-kun, while you cake is cooling, can you go wake-up Aomine outside?”

“Yeah Aka-chin.”

The gentle giant left the kitchen and came back with a half asleep Aomine.

“Aomine-kun,” gently said Kuroko, go take a go shower and come back with us, it’s dinner time”

Aomine slowly nodded and with the help of his small friend he headed to the bathroom one last time, during this time Murasakibara could finish the cake while the other was setting the table.

Aomine came back with Kuroko fresh and fully awake ready to eat whatever phone Kagami did, he knew it would be good anyway. Then the cake came and right after, he received a gift from his friends

“A CD?” asked Aomine

“DVD, from your day here” replied Akashi

“Akashi-kun set up camera anywhere where you could possibility had sex with us and film it” added Kuroko.

“Fuck….that’s WoW, I know what I will watch once I get home."

Everyone looked at him and in one voice,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY AOMINE DAIKI!!!”

Aomine smile, this was really the best gift a sex driven basketball idiot could have. After eating they headed outside to play basketball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally last chapters, I had so much fun writing this one, like A LOT of fun.   
Hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm quite happy with the overall result. 
> 
> Twitter: [Pervy~Mel](https://twitter.com/MelPervy)
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine is my favorite Kuroko no Basket character and this year I really wanted to make something special for his birthday; since I can't draw to save my life, I decided to go for fanfic, one each day of the week until his birthday on the 31st of August, now I just hope I will be able to post them all on the right day. 
> 
> ~ Thank you for reading ~


End file.
